Orc
The orcs of Sol are twisted, brutal, savage creatures with a thirst for blood and a deep connection to Lord Vel. It is said that orcs are human bodies inhabited by demonic spirits, and this isn’t far from the truth. The orcs are a race created by Lord Vel from human vessels and though they are mortals in all respects their black blood is more like that of a demon. They stand between 5 and 8 feet tall and weigh from 190 to 350 pounds, with females tending to be shorter but heavier than males on average. They have grey or pale green skin, with grey being the more common color. Their eyes are black, brown, red, green, or very rarely blue. They have black, green, or brown hair. Orcs mature very quickly with males ready to bear arms by seven and females ready to breed by eleven or twelve. Orc society is very class based, with nearly everything done by males. Females are almost exclusively breeders. Female orcs typically have three or four offspring at a time, and birthing is very easy. Females are ready to mate within hours of giving birth, and are often pregnant again the same day. Orcs are born quite small and nearly completely helpless, but grow fast on their mother’s foul milk, and are able to fend for themselves in a matter of weeks. Orcs do not trade with other races, and almost never form alliances. They will happily accept mercenaries of any race, but provide them no accommodation; if they cannot eat, move, and sleep as orcs do they are often killed. Bugbears in particular fit in, though gnolls can sometimes manage. Drow are capable of enduring, but disinclined in general, and serpenfolk find such work to be beneath them. Orc clans have taken to changing their clan names from the old orcish to translations in common human tongues, the better to intimidate their most common quary. The one roll other than mother that orc women do fulfill as that of priestess. Each tribe has one orc woman who is the healer, seer, and warmage for the tribe. She is chosen from the group of young females who will be sexually available the following year, and she is the only one not available to hungry males, protected by her matron. Her position is held for life and until her waning years she is the only female not expected to be with child. When her visions warn her death is near she chooses, and begins training her replacement. In all the years never once has a matron failed to predict her own demise. No tribe has ever been bereft of a seer. The roll of seer is somewhat bitter. The female chosen is always the most comely (by human standards, at least) of the young females, but long proximity to the damning power of the Lord of Blood causes these matrons to be twisted into grotesque mockeries of beauty. They would grow to be buxom and handsome (if not beautiful) left to nature, but are instead rotted and vulgar. Their eyes are often rotted away, replaced by burning points of red light, and their translucent pallid skin is riven through with pustulant scars. As a result their appearance is particularly troubling for humans due to the juxtaposition of pleasant and revolting features. Pathfinder Rules Orcs use the rules as printed in the Bestiary for use with pathfinder. In general orcs are not suitable as player characters except in evil campaigns.